More
by BookLoverxinfinity
Summary: RinxReader. This is how you met Rin and how your friendship develops and grows. One-shot. It's in 1st POV not 2nd like other readerxcharacter stories.


**A/N: My first Blue Exorcist story and my first readerxcharacter fic. Inspired by the episode 'A Fun Camping Trip.' When I say "I" it means you, the reader, like the story is told in your POV. So I'm writing I instead of you unlike other readerxcharacter stories. Rin may be OCC when he is in school because I don't know how he acts in school.**

**Oh, and I'm doing the Japanese last name formal thing when first meeting and then changing to first name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

I first noticed him in school. He was always by himself. When we had breaks in school, he would just sit on the other side of the classroom all by himself. His chair tipped back and beside the window. I think he looked so mesmerizing. His face showed that he was somewhere far away in his head, yet he would occasionally look out the window.

I wanted to approach him and become his friend, but I wasn't too sure if that was a good idea. His black uniform made him seem so intimidating, and he gave off a dark vibe. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Rin Okumura.

I didn't have many friends myself and what I did have I don't know if they were considered best friends. If only I could approach Okumura, then maybe he could become my first best friend. One day I finally did. "Uh, hey Okumura."

He didn't say anything or look my way. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge me at the time. I didn't really know what to do, so I tried again. "Hey Okumura, how you been?"

"…Beat it."

"…What?"

"I said leave. Are you deaf?"

"No," I said dully. I left in silence looking back to find him back in his usual position.

For the next week, I tried the same thing over and over again. His response was usually the same except for a little more aggravation. Some days he didn't even come to school. I don't know why he intrigued me so much. He was the bad boy, rebellious type. I was the get good grades, follow the rules type of girl. Why should I fraternize with him? But somehow he still caught my attention numerous times. Today is the day, and I feel it in my gut.

"Hey Okumura. How's it going?"

"Leave me alone." This is when I would usually leave, but not today.

"Why? Why do you keep insisting I leave you alone when you aren't doing anything?"

He looked at me, annoyance and anger in his face. I was getting scared. "No. The question is why do you keep pestering me every single day? And not leave when I ask?"

"I-I don't know," I whispered lowering my head in shame.

"…"

"I'll just leave," I said defeated.

He didn't say anything at first until I finally turned around to start leaving. That's when he sighed. "Fine. You don't have to go if you don't want to. Just try not to annoy me too much."

I silently cheered to myself and sat down beside him, staring. Break was halfway over by then but that didn't matter. I was finally getting through to Rin Okumura. I could start to hear the other kids behind me, but none of them seemed to notice Okumura or me. I continued staring at him for what seemed like forever, waiting for something, anything.

He sighed again, cracked his eye open, and looked at me through the corner of it. "Stop staring at me. I don't like hitting girls, but I'm not afraid to," he said kind of angrily.

"Oh. Sorry," I replied meekly looking down at my hands on my lap.

"Whatever. Just cut it out."

The bell rang and I finally stood up. I feel like I haven't made any progress at all. Should I keep trying? "Okumura, can I sit with you again next time too?"

He tipped his chair back again, propping his legs on his desk, and closed his eyes. "Do whatever you please."

I grinned and ran to my desk happily.

The next day I sat with him, and the next couple of days following. He wouldn't really talk to me, only sometimes. I would ask 'How are you doing?' and he would say 'Fine' or 'Bad.' I did most of the talking, though. He would just sit there while I told him my life story basically. He would ask the occasional question though, acting like he cared, even though he didn't.

"So, Okumura. You have a twin brother right? Yukio?"

"Yeah, I do actually. He's in a different class. Maybe you should go bother him instead of me. I'll warn you though, he's not very fun."

"No that's okay. I like hanging out with you," I smiled.

He snorted. "I think you have the wrong impression about me."

"For your information, I can think whatever I want about you. My impression of you is a sweet caring guy who only looks tough and is actually surprising at times."

"Surprising? In what way?"

"I don't know yet. That is just a hunch. So, what's your family like Okumura?"

"Whoa. You're getting kinda personal there and stop calling me Okumura. It's weird. If you claim to know me so well then you might as well call me by my first name."

"Okay Rin," I said as a huge smile spread across my face.

"Well let's see-"

"Let's see what?"

"You wanted to know about my family right?"

"Oh. Yeah!"

"I live with my dad and brother inside our church."

"Wow."

"My dad is kind of crazy. He may be religious, but he sure doesn't act like it sometimes. Though, he does really care for Yukio and me. Yukio, he's the total opposite of me. He is a four-eyes, know-it-all and he is always doing something school related. And isn't very fun."

"Your dad sounds amazing, but you make your bother sound like a total stick-in-the-mud. I'm sure he isn't that bad."

"No probably not." Rin stretched and yawned after that. "Since you made me talk most of the time, how about letting me take a nap for the rest of break?"

"Sure."

I think maybe I was right about Rin. He isn't what he really seems. I think he loves his family a lot, even his brother, even if he doesn't sound like he does. The bell rang and I walked back to my desk and sat down. When I looked over at Rin he was still napping. Sensei ignored him and kept teaching us about the history of Japan.

I walked out of school and through the entrance from the school yard. One of my friends, Kisa, spotted me and walked toward me, smiling and waving. "Hey, how have you been?"

"Fine."

"I never see you anymore at breaks. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, sorry," I bowed. "I have been staying in my classroom."

"Why? Don't you like me anymore?" she teased.

"It's not that. It's just that I have been hanging out with Rin Okumura."

"What!? Rin Okumura!? He's Yukio's brother right? Isn't he a bad boy, like always by himself and skipping school?"

"Well not exactly. He's my friend. I like him and yes he does skip school occasionally." Kisa just stared at me with a shocked expression, not really saying anything at first.

"…Well as long as you know what you're dealing with." She looked at her watch and cringed. "Sorry. It was nice seeing you again. I hope we can hang out soon. I'll be late for work. Bye."

"Bye," I waved as she waved back running down the sidewalk. Then I headed home.

While I was home, lying in bed, all I could think about was Rin. Does he even like me or does he just put up with me because I won't go away? I can't stop thinking about him. His deep blue eyes make me feel like I could get lost in them and his midnight blue hair is so perfect in its scruffy kind of style. Rin's mysteriousness is just so overwhelming. Is he really what I perceive him as? I fell asleep with my thoughts wondering everywhere.

_Three days later…_

School is such a drag maybe I should be like Rin and skip sometimes. Today we aren't doing anything. I walked into the classroom and set my bag on my desk then walked over to Rin. "Ahhhhhhhh," I groaned. "We aren't even doing anything today. Why are we here again?"

He looked up at me with a smirk on his face. "Am I hearing a complaint? Does she actually not want to be here?"

"Shut up. For your information, I never want to come to school but I do because I have to and if I'm here I might as well keep good grades."

He starts chuckling. "I'm amazed, maybe you want to leave with me and skip for a day?"

"What!? I can't do that! I'll get into trouble."  
"Calm down. It was just a suggestion. I knew a goody-two-shoes like you wouldn't do it," he said calmly leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes.

I bit my lip. It sounded exciting and new for a change. Maybe I should do it and prove to him I can be rebellious. No! He's just teasing me, trying to provoke me. Damnit. I'll do it! "I'll go."

He shot up into a normal sitting position. "You're kidding right. You'll really go with me?"

"Yeah. Let's go before class starts," I said marching away grabbing my bag in the process. I didn't look back. I just walked through the door. I knew Rin was still sitting in his chair staring after me until I heard a chair almost tip over then footsteps.

"Wait! Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll find somewhere."

"Well since I'm coming, how about we go to the shrine?"

"Okay…which shrine?"

"There's an abandoned one I always go to, to lay down and just relax."

"Great! You lead the way then."

_At the shrine…_

"Wow. It's great here. So peaceful," I said awestruck.

"It's not that great," Rin said casually. We walked over to the side of the little building and sat down on the wood.

"So what should we do?"

"How 'bout just relax?" Rin suggested while lying down, putting his hands under his head as a cushion.

"I guess." I also laid down and listened to the trees rustling around me while the cicadas buzzed. Moments of silence continued on and it was so nerve-racking. Should I say something to him or just lay here awkwardly? "Rin do you like me?"

I heard him sit up very quickly but then started down again, propping himself up on his elbow to look at me. "What do you mean?" Out of the corner of my eye he was slightly blushing, but I didn't look at him, just the sky.

"I mean, do you consider me a friend, or someone you just have to deal with because they won't leave you alone?"

He stared at me. "Oh. Well, I guess a friend because you don't annoy me too much anymore."

I smiled. "Thanks Rin that makes me really happy."

The rest of the time was either quiet or light conversation. School would have gotten out by then, so we said good-bye to one another. I'm really starting to like Rin.

_One week later…_

I was walking home from school and decided to take a different route. I was really upset because Rin wasn't in school today. He's definitely friendlier to me now and my best friend even if I'm not his.

All of a sudden I heard shouting. I turned the corner and saw Rin who looked beaten up. There were also some other guys there too. I ran to a tree planted along the sidewalk and hid behind it as I watched the scene in front of me. All I could tell was there was a bloody dead bird lying on the ground that those other guys must have killed somehow. Rin seemed to be very upset about it. He was arguing with the other guys and all I wanted to do was help. However, I didn't. I knew Rin wouldn't want a girl coming to his rescue plus I was scared. If I did go help then there would be a very likely chance that I would get beaten up too.

When it ended, Rin had gotten beaten up though he did land some nice punches too. I felt like a coward because all I did was stand there like a coward and watch him walk home…at least I assumed that's where he was going. I don't deserve to be his friend.

The next couple of days of school were really strange. Rin didn't act the same. He was irritated at everyone and everything, including me. He wasn't technically mean to me but acted almost the same as he did when I first approached him. Rin also seemed more cautious like he was seeing things or waiting for something to happen. I don't know.

"Rin is there something wrong?"

"No," he asked, suspicion in his voice, "why would you ask that?"

"Because you seem different and we don't talk as much anymore."

He answered, sounding annoyed, "Well, I don't think I'm different and I don't have time to talk to you about silly things all the time."

"Oh," I answered, hurt in my voice, "I guess I'll leave you alone then." I walked back to my desk. More days followed with few words spoken to each other until we were on break from school. Although, Rin did run into me one day and told me he had gotten a job at a convenient store. I just answered with a 'good for you' and walked away. I was still hurt by him and angry. I felt like crying but why?

I arrived home and lied down on my bed. Did he hurt me so much because he was my friend or was it something more than that? I always admired Rin and found him attractive whether it was curiosity or physical attraction I'll never know. What do I care anyway? He only looks at me as a friend or pest.

The next thing I really remember is hearing that Rin's dad died. Why wasn't I there for him when he needed me? He has his brother, but Yukio probably can't help him. I feel horrible.

I decided to help him by going to the funeral. I didn't know Rin's dad, but he sounded fun and Rin needs me, I know he does. And of course it was raining. What should I do? Just approach him? Or not? Maybe this was a bad idea. I stood behind most of the people and stood beside a tree watching Rin's face. He looked different. Were his ears pointed? And it looks like he's carrying something on his back. However, he was expressionless, but I could tell he was sad and torn up about the situation. The funeral was coming to an end when Rin started talking to a man in…a circus outfit? Their conversation was getting serious. I wasn't close so the only word I made out was exorcist.

I hadn't talked to Rin but I was going to head home, the rain was dying down, at least I was until Rin spotted me from the corner of his eye. He slowly walked over. "Hi." He didn't smile only kept frowning.

"Hi," I relpied.

"What are you doing here? You weren't invited."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just thought you needed a friend to comfort you."

"Comfort me? I don't think you could comfort me even if you tried." His voice was rising.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." Rin was scaring me.

"MY DAD FUCKIN' DIED! NOBODY CAN CHANGE THAT!"

"I-I didn't say t-that." Tears started stinging my eyes.

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME IF YOU KNEW YOU COULDN'T HELP ME!"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU MORON! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER, SO YOU WEREN'T SAD!" I fell to my knees, hitting the mud, my hands in front of me, also in the mud. I let my tears fall and mix with the rain that was now picking up again. Rin had become silent just standing there. I calmed down a little and risked looking up at him. He was silently crying, still shaking from anger. Suddenly, he fell to his knees in front of me; he must be really hurting. I stared.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice shaking. I didn't say anything. I was still crying. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were only trying to help even after I said those mean things to you days ago." I sniffled. Rin suddenly grabbed me and hugged me like I was what was keeping him sane. "I'm so so sorry. You know…I love you too." I inhaled sharply. He did? His hand was on the back of my head pulling me closer and his face was in the crook of my neck. I slowly wound my arms around him. We stayed like that for a long time. I knew people were watching because not everyone had left yet.

We stood up looking at each other. I intertwined my fingers through his, and he gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"I know. You were upset and I forgive you."

"No, not for that."

"Then for what?" I was starting to worry.

"I won't be able to see you very much."

"WHAT!? Why? I thought you said you loved me too."

"I do, but I'm about to go to True Cross Academy to become an exorcist." He leaned down to put his forehead on mine. "I promise I'll keep loving you and come visit whenever I can."

I didn't say anything. We just stood there savoring the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and PM me if you have any questions. And was this first person POV okay, or should it have been in second person? Flames are welcome.**


End file.
